


sneak away; fly away

by queenpezza



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Niall and Perrie are twins, Princess!Perrie, Queen!Eleanor, everyone else are workers or poor, king!Louis, niall and perrie are little shits at the beginnning, prince!harry, prince!niall, they're also harry's lil siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpezza/pseuds/queenpezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Leigh Anne," Niall started as they waited for their mother and father to arrive to say goodnight, "what's it like outside?"</p><p>AKA</p><p>Niall and Perrie are twins who want to see the world, Harry is their grumpy teenage brother, Zayn, Liam, Jesy, Jade, and Barbara are street rats just trying to get by, Louis and Eleanor are the King and Queen of Doncaster, and Leigh-Anne is just trying to do her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneak away; fly away

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfiction i've wrote in a while about a plot i've had in mind for agessss
> 
> this is also unbeta'd so yeah, there's probably a lot of mistakes. if you find any let me know!
> 
> the other characters will be shown in probably one or two chapters (hopefully)
> 
> also, i just love the thought of niall and perrie being twins idk why i just do

Screams erupted from the numerous staff members, shocked as the room around them slowed down. Contrast to the shouts of the witnesses, the giggles of two ten year olds engulfed the foyer as the plummeted toward the ground from the balcony, hand in hand. Harry rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in the process, toward the layers of mattress on the ground, which two blonde children sat upon. Cackles and giggles drowned out the gasps of the maids down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Harry shouted at his younger brother and sister, "You could've gotten yourselves killed! Or worse, Mother and Father might had seen you! You are lucky you hadn't been caught, or who knows what punishment would fall upon you." Throughout the lecture the staff had scattered and continued on with their jobs, trusting Prince Harry Edward Tomlinson, next in line to the throne, to take care of the younger twins.

Standing up and straightening out her night gowns, Perrie rolled her eyes at her brothers' overdramatic antics. She sassily responded, "Lighten up Harold, we put a ton of pillows and mattresses and the sort at the bottom. We even dropped Dusty down first to make sure it was safe!" Harry face went pale at the thought of his beloved cat dying from the fall had it not been thick enough. The eldest of the three Tomlinson children turned on his heel and stomped away toward the throne room, most likely to inform the king and queen of the two's recent shenanigans. Niall cackled.

"We have to get to bed, Pezza," he said, gesturing towards the stairs in a mockingly gentleman-like manner, "Leigh Anne would freak if we don't come back on time. You know about her and her punctuality." Perrie smiled slightly at this, only to be broken by a loud yawn. She trotted up the stairs, shoving her brother every so often. They slid down the hallway in their socks, braking in front of a luxurious looking door. Niall reached for the door handle, but before he could the door swung open to reveal a very anxious fourteen year old.

Leigh Anne sighed in relief before ushering them inside the grand bedroom, the one the twins had shared since they were five. A pink bed with draperies, butterflies, and jewels decorating the structure, stood to the left of the room, a blue bed with large stickers and numerous random items Niall had glued on in his boredom stood to the right. Perrie hopped onto her bed and sat expectantly, while Niall jumped as high as he could on his bed before being told to stop before he hurt himself.

"Hey Leigh Anne," Niall started as they waited for their mother and father to arrive to say goodnight, "what's it like outside?" Leigh Anne was confused, Niall had been outside before, they had a garden he and his sister would occasionally walk -or usually play tag- around.

Clearing her throat before answering, "My prince, why would you ask that? Surely you have been outside in the garden before, I am sure of it!" Niall shook his head, obviously to tell her she didn't understand what he had meant to say. The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
"What Niall means to say is," Perrie restated, "what is like outside the walls?" She stared longingly at the glass door that led to the balcony at the end of the room, moonlight shining in but being drowned out by the chandelier that illuminated the dark corners. The youngest continued, "We've never been, Father and Mother says it's too dangerous. Harry promises when we're older he'll take us to go meet and interact with the townspeople, but that's ages away, and he'll probably be king already." The fourteen year old never thought they would want to get out of the castle, their lives seemed so content, full of nice clothing and luxurious items to mess with or break. Why would they want to go outside the walls?

The door opened suddenly, revealing a man and woman in fancy clothing. Leigh Anne immediately stood and bowed to the king and queen before addressing the two, "Good evening, King and Queen Tomlinson, may I assist you with anything, or shall I take my leave now?" Eleanor gave a nod of her head, before Leigh Anne kissed the two twins goodnight and scurried toward her bedroom at the end of the hall. As children, the two insisted she share a bedroom with them, but the best arrangement that could be made was a small room down the hallway. Niall hopped onto Perrie's bed in a rush, lying on his stomach and head resting on his arms, the other copying his position. Louis sat down on the edge of the bed, while Eleanor scooped Perrie into her lap and sat criss-cross on the mattress, making her giggle by placing kisses on her head.

Louis chuckled at his wife's antics, before pulling out a book of stories Niall and Perrie adored so much. He opened the book to a random page, and started to read with the twins focusing contently at the tale of a brave night battling an evil fire wizard. At some point Harry had come in as well and was sitting with Niall's head using his thigh as a pillow, stroking the blonde's hair. The story ended and each of the members kissed them goodnight, but before Harry could disappear through the door like his parents had before, Niall called out to him. "Wait Harry!" he started, "Can I ask you a question?" A confused look was present on the fifteen year old's face, but he agreed nonetheless and was sitting in the chair facing the ten year olds. In a whisper-like tone, the blue eyed boy asked for the second time that night, "What's it like outside?"

Harry was taken aback by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Well, it's very nice and pretty. There's a large fountain in the middle of town, with many small shops that sell everything from oranges to dolls," Perrie's face lit up at this and Harry had seen, so he continued to tell them tales of what lied beyond the walls and the beauty of Doncaster. He finished off by tucking both into bed, and flicking off the light only to walk across the hall to his own bedroom.

Both of them sat in the darkness for a few minutes in silence, before Perrie's hushed voice drowned the sound of crickets out. "You know what we have to do now, right Nialler?" Eyes still closed, Niall just yawned and replied, "Of course, Pezza. We'll gather the supplies tomorrow. By Sunday, we'll be all set to sneak out." The girl nodded her head sleepily, turning over the bed and dreaming about knights and fire wizards.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was really short, might reupload this with longer chapters in the future
> 
> the title is from the song: run away song by the kingston trio


End file.
